


We Will Always Have Each Other

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dean comes back to the bunker after striking out on another attempted hookup. Sam finally confesses a secret desire he has always harbored for his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing through my head while I binged the first 10 seasons of Supernatural and I just had to write it down.

Dean stumbled back into the bunker after another failed hookup. He found Sam still up, researching. “Hey Sammy, waitin’ up for me?”

“Yeah, you know I worry sometimes and I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d get some research done,” Sam replied with a shrug. “Did you strike out again?”

Dean sighed as he cracked open a cold beer. “Yeah. The fish just weren’t bitin’ tonight. But as they say, there’s always more fish in the sea!”

Dean tried to sound positive but even he wasn’t convincing himself. He plunked down into the seat next to Sam, who got up to pour himself a whiskey. They sat in silence, nursing their drinks.

When Sam finally finished his drink he put his glass down purposefully and took in a breath, as if he had come to a decision and was steeling himself against his brother’s reaction.

“What’s up Sammy? You seem like you got somethin’ on your mind,” Dean prompted.

Sam seemed to startle a bit as Dean spoke. “Oh, it’s nothing. Not really,” Sam shrugged, spooked again.

“C’mon, talk to me Sammy,” Dean urged, reaching out and spinning his brother’s chair to get the younger man to face him.

Sam ducked his head and blushed as their knees brushed. When Dean placed his hand on his brother’s knee, Sam flinched slightly before leaning his knee into the touch. “I didn’t want to say anything, but, well, we’ve both been pretty miserable lately.”

“Well we’re always pretty miserable. We live in a miserable world and we’ve got pretty messed up lives,” Dean shrugged. “So?”

“Well, we’re never going to have a normal life. Neither one of us. We both want a family but we can’t risk it. Not with everything we know, everything we do, and everything that knows about us,” Sam tried to explain.

“Yeah, I know that,” Dean said. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“Do you remember those girls we met, the ones putting on the _Supernatural_ play?” Sam ask and Dean nodded. “Do you remember all the subtext they kept alluding to? I was thinking, maybe it isn’t all… _subtext_.”

It took Dean’s mind a moment to catch up with what Sam was saying but when he did he jumped away from Sam, pushing his chair behind him forcefully and standing. “I don’t like where you’re going with this.”

“Dean, wait, just hear me out,” Sam said as he stood and walked over to his brother. “Look, you and I have both, literally, been to Hell and back. We’re both lonely and we both need more than what random hookups can offer us. Can you honestly tell me that those satisfy you?”

Dean huffed, about to make a wise crack until he looked into Sam’s eyes. It made Dean’s heart skip a beat to see how lust blown his brother’s eyes were.

Dean shook his head in response to Sam’s question and he turned around, rubbing his face in frustration. “Are you telling me you want this Sammy?”

Sam walked up behind Dean, wrapping his long arms around his older brother, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck. “Yeah, actually, I do.”

Dean’s form stiffened in Sam’s embrace, but he couldn’t deny that the warmth radiating from Sam’s arms around him felt good. Mentally Dean tried to resist but Sam was right. He was lonely. His heart was racing, struggling with the implications as Sam continued to just hold him.

Dean turned in Sam’s arms and looked into his eyes again, raising a hand to caress his brother’s cheek. Sam leaned into the touch like a man starved.

“How long?” Dean whispered.

“Ever since I can remember,” Sam confessed.

“I never knew you swung that way,” Dean joked quietly.

Sam grabbed the hand that was caressing his face and brought it up to his mouth, kissing Dean’s palm. “I generally don’t, but somehow, a part of me has always wanted you.”

“Why haven’t you ever said anything before now?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. “At first I was ashamed, wanting _that_ from my brother. Then life got in the way. I moved away to Stanford. Everything that’s happened since then. Your reaction when you found about the whole _Sam-slash-Dean_ thing.”

“So why now?” Dean pressed, taking his hand out of Sam’s grip and running it through his long hair.

Sam shrugged. “I dunno. It just kind of occurred to me that it’s been so long since either one of us found someone, and even if we did, they’d be in constant danger. But we always have each other, no matter what. And I guess I thought maybe, just maybe we could be there for each other in a different way too.”

Sam looked down at Dean with eyes full of hope, while Dean’s brows furrowed, trying to process Sam’s confession.

Sam started to back away, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Dean. It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Dean grasped Sam’s shoulder, preventing him from backing off. “Wait, Sam.”

Dean’s breath hitched and he studied his brother’s face, flicking from the confusion in Sam’s eyes to his lips. Then Dean took a breath and leaned in closer, sliding his hand behind Sam’s neck holding him in place. “Is this what you wanted, little brother?” he asked before diving in and capturing Sam’s mouth with his own.

Sam startled for a moment before completely melting against Dean. Dean began to deepen the kiss, tasting the whiskey on Sam’s tongue as he explored his brother’s mouth.

When they finally broke apart to catch their breaths, Sam nodded with a little smile. “Yeah, something like that.”

Dean then took Sam’s hand firmly in his own and lead the taller man down towards his bedroom. Once inside Dean faced Sam again, eyes flicking over his face while debating his next move. As he stepped closer to Sam, the younger man splayed his hands across Dean’s chest, holding him back. “Dean, are you sure? We don’t have to do anything.”

Dean sighed, and walked over towards his bed and sat down. “You’re right Sam. I’ve been so goddamned lonely. That year with Lisa was nice. Having someone to fall asleep with every night, and wake up next to every morning. But it’s not something guys like us can ever have...”

“What are you saying Dean? Sam asked.

“I’m saying I’m willing to give this a shot,” Dean said as he started pulling off his boots. “We are always there for each other in every other way and I…”

Dean was cut off when Sam suddenly sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace, capturing his mouth this time. Their kiss grew passionate as Sam slowly pushed Dean back onto the bed. Dean’s heart was pounding as Sam slowly started to undress him. Sam’s lips and tongue felt hot as they trailed kisses along Dean’s exposed skin, and yet each kiss made him shiver.

When Sam reached out to undo the button of his jeans, Dean blushed when he realized how hard he was. He tried not to overanalyze that right now, as he arched into Sam’s hand when he cupped his erection more purposefully.

Dean then reached out and cupped Sam’s noticeable erection as well. He had never once touched another aroused man before and it startled him that feeling how hard Sam was for him made his own dick twitch and get harder.

Some awkward fumbling later and they both were completely naked, lying on the bed. Sam was hovering over Dean, drinking in every inch of his exposed skin. Dean looked up at the broad expanse of Sam’s shoulders, and realized which position he was currently in and he wasn’t having any of that. Dean reached up and grasped Sam’s shoulders and flipped him onto his back.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear, little brother,” Dean said earnestly. “If we do this, I’m not going to be the girl in this relationship. Understood?”

Sam nodded with a slight chuckle and Dean descended on his mouth again. He didn’t want to understand why, but he was quickly becoming addicted to kissing Sam. His little brother. Who really wasn’t all that little, in any sense of the word, other than their difference in age.

As Dean began to trail kisses along Sam’s jaw, Sam whined. “I want you Dean, please.”

Dean kept kissing for a few more moments before he sat back and looked down at Sam. “So how do you want to do this?”

“On my back. I want to see you,” Sam said slightly breathless. “Do you have lube?”

Dean scoffed as he reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer of his nightstand. “Do you really have to ask that?”

Sam laughed and shook his head.

Dean settled himself between Sam’s legs, coating his fingers with the slick lube and began to rub circles around Sam’s anus. Sam moaned in pleasure from being touched there. Slowly Dean began to work a finger in and out of Sam’s hole.

“How…do you know what to do?” Sam asked out of curiosity.

“You remember that chick I hooked up with back in that little town in Kansas?” Dean replied. “The one with the…” Dean made a gesture on his chest to indicate the woman had been well-endowed.

Sam thought back and then a knowing smile crossed his face.

Dean blushed a little and confusion crossed Sam’s face. Dean chuckled. “I just love seeing you smile, Sammy. Your whole face lights up when you smile.”

While still working his finger in and out of Sam, Dean leaned over and kissed Sam again. Why did he ever resist the idea of this before? It surprised him how natural it felt to kiss his brother. How… _right_.

Sliding his hips up between Sam’s thighs, Dean’s erection slid next to Sam’s, causing both of them to moan into the deepening kiss. Dean slipped his finger free, only to insert two, causing Sam to clench around the burning stretch.

“Just relax for me Sammy,” Dean cooed. “That’s it.”

Soon Sam was arching into Dean’s touch. “Dean, please. I want you. Please.”

“Uh-uh little brother,” Dean said teasing. “I’m not going to rush this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Won’t hurt me,” Sam insisted. “I…um…play with toys. Kind of regularly.”

Dean sat back then and looked at Sam. “You have toys?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been using them for years. I never thought that we…that you…”

“You’re going to have to show me later,” Dean grinned. “But for now, if you’re sure, I guess it’s time to get this show on the road,” Dean said with a wink.

Dean slicked up his length with the lube and applied some more on Sam’s hole, teasing the younger man a little more. Dean then grabbed a pillow. “Lift your hips Sammy, I think this will make it easier.” Dean then slipped the pillow under his brother’s hips before settling back in-between his legs.

Dean lined himself up and slowly pressed in, surprised at how easily he slid into Sam’s hole. They both groaned when he was completely hilted inside of Sam. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean growled.

“That’s the general idea,” Sam said, bucking his hips against Dean’s.

“Don’t be a smartass,” Dean joked as he started to slide his cock out of Sam before slamming back in. “Is that what you wanted?”

Sam nodded. “Fuck, yes.”

Dean slowly started to thrust, enjoying the incredibly tight heat of his brother’s ass. He hadn’t felt anything this good in a very long time. Dean leaned over again, craving Sam’s kisses now as he started to make love to his brother.

“Sammy, you feel so good,” Dean breathed between kisses.

“Fuck, Dean, so do you,” Sam groaned. “I love you, Dean. So much.”

Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes, seeing the sincerity, the love and devotion in his eyes. It made his own eyes well up. _Damn chick flick moments_. “I love you too Sammy. Always.”

They found a rhythm and rocked each other, just enjoying each and every sensation, wanting it to last forever. Almost too soon, Dean began to feel the familiar build up of tension and began to thrust faster. Sam had been lazily stroking himself but began to stroke with more purpose when he realized how close Dean was.

Sam began to writhe and moan under Dean’s increased pace. “Fuck, yeah. Keep doing that, right there,” Sam encouraged when Dean’s cock had grazed his prostate.

“Are you going to cum for me, Sammy?” Dean asked. “I’m gettin’ real close here but I want you to cum for me first.”

Sam stroked his length vigorously now, as his thighs began to tremble. Without much more encouragement, Sam came hard, roaring out his release while he striped the hard planes of his stomach with cum.

Sam clenched down hard on Dean when he came and Dean fucked him right through it, rabbiting in and out of the younger man, chasing his own release. Dean came just as hard as Sam, shoving his cock deep as he began to pump his seed inside of his brother.

Afterwards, Dean just collapsed on top of Sam, completely spent. Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you,” he said.

Dean was too tired to look up. “Naw, thank you. I really needed that.”

“So did I,” Sam confessed. “I’ve needed you for so long. I feel my heart is going to burst from happiness right now.”

“Do you always have to be so sappy?” Dean teased, mumbling into Sam’s neck.

“Do you always have to be such a grump?” Sam retorted.

Finally, Dean propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at Sam. “I love you Sammy. I never thought I’d love you _quite like this_ , but I love you man.”

Sam smiled up at him. “Thanks for giving _this_ a try.”

“You were right,” Dean said, as he repositioned himself and snuggled into Sam’s arms. “We may never have a normal life, but we will always have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fic and I hope I captured their voices well here. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
